The present invention relates to a method for processing a stamp material, and more particularly, to a hot-pressing method for processing a stamp material.
In conventional processes for processing a photosensitive stamp material, an article is formed out of a mixture including evenly mixed resin, photosensitive additive and filler by coaction of heat and pressure. The formed article is then disposed in a solvent to dissolve the filler out of the formed article, such that a sheet of porous stamp material is formed. After ink is injected into the stamp material on which a print surface has been formed, the ink may automatically seep toward the imprinting surface via micropores in the stamp material. In use, a seal can be formed on paper by simply pressing the stamp onto the paper. As to this type of stamp material, it is well known that high density stamp material can achieve a high clearness of seals, but can cause a low ink injection (i.e., seepage) speed and hence a prolonged length of time for the ink to be seeped to the print surface, i.e., a low ink injection efficiency; on the other hand, low density stamp material can achieve a high ink seepage speed and hence a high ink injection efficiency, but can cause a low clearness of the seals. In order to improve the clearness of the seal and the ink injection speed, a stamp combining stamp materials of different density has been proposed. In the proposed stamp, a layer of high density stamp material is disposed on one side of a low density stamp material and serves as a print surface of the stamp to achieve increased clearness of the seal. However, although the proposed stamp can improve the clearness of seal, the production of the stamp is complex and results in a high cost and therefore needs to be further improved. Moreover, in use of the conventional stamps, if too much ink is seeped over the print surface, the ink may soak into the paper at edges of seal characters, causing the seal to be blurred. What is needed, therefore, is an improved method for processing a stamp material which can overcome at least some of the drawbacks in the conventional technology.